Conventional mouthguards are typically unable to transmit any sound to the user of the mouthguard. Furthermore, in a sporting environment, which is a very common place where conventional mouthguards are used, it can often be difficult for participants to communicate with coaches or instructors while wearing a conventional mouthguard. Often times, coaches or instructors have information which can be time-sensitive and which needs to be transmitted to a participant in real-time. Furthermore, the need for a participant to be able to be fully aware of his or her surroundings while participating in a given activity is of paramount importance. The need for situational awareness is of great importance while engaged in a sporting activity as well as when walking, running, or cycling in public, where dangerous collisions may not be able to be avoided when conventional personal audio devices (e.g., headphones or earphones, which isolate a user from hearing ambient noise) are used. While the use of conventional audible speaker arrangements for communications between a coach and a participant has become widespread in many sporting activities (e.g., football), issues of audio clarity, the audio being drowned out by crowd noise, and the need for extensive infrastructure and modification of existing sporting equipment presents a multitude of drawbacks. The field of bone conduction audio devices is a rapidly expanding market, seeking to prevent dangerous interactions while a user is wearing such bone conduction headphones, but virtually all require the user to wear an external apparatus in addition to whatever other protective equipment may be desired. Thus, the need for a mouthguard that can transmit audio to a user is an unmet need.